When using a standard kitchen knife to cut a sandwich, that same sandwich then becomes two or more parts, thus becoming awkward to place in a standard plastic sandwich bag for transport and removal while still maintaining the integrity of an uncut sandwich once it reaches its final destination for consumption.
Presently, there is no solution for cutting and maintaining the integrity of the original sandwich square shape.